


Company Picnic

by ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Almost Child murder, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Mycroft bashing, Mycroft defense, Parentlock, Psychotic O.C., Swearing by a minor, good parenting, mentions of the other Holmes Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace/pseuds/ThirteenthHourAtMycroftsMindPalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian take their daughter on a picnic only to run into a familiar and unwanted face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Andromeda is my baby and I love her dearly, please be gentle with her or she might get a bit not good.(She is constantly a bit not good.)

            The rain was finally gone and Sebastian prayed to every deity he could think of it stayed that way. A pissy Jim was one thing but a pissy Jim coddling a pissy Alex was a situation Seb liked to avoid as often as possible. 

            He clutched the miraculously dry wicker basket tighter an began his search for a decently dry place in the abandoned park to set up. Jim walked over hand in hand with Alex surveying the dripping trees and mud puddles littering the vast area. When a tree covered place was discovered to be dry enough, the bright red picnic blanket went down. 

            After the set up was finished with, Alex sat down, with more grace than a three year old should be allowed, tugging Jim along with her. _This might actually be a normal picnic, dear God, let this be a normal pic_ nic, Seb thought as the tea was poured and plates filled. All of his hopes bubbled up in his dark and shrewdly peaced together heart as peaceful interaction after peaceful interaction occurred with no interruption from Jim's cell phone screaming the awful Beegee's song or Alex having a very 'Moriarty moment'.  _This could be happening !_   Sebastian was visibly, at least to his family, more calm than usual.

            "Sebby, enjoying ourselves are we?" Jim lilted before placing a kiss on his Tiger's cheek. Sebastian smirked at Jim and laid back against the tree's trunk , pulling Jimmy back into his chest, content to watch Alex chase after small insects and dance in the still wet leaves, calling her back only when she went to far. It was a happy  **peaceful** evening, until it wasn't.

            Alex was throwing leaves into the air, getting more on her than in the sky, when they approached. They being, a girl of no more than four foot three, with sharp silver blue eyes and auburn hair, freckles dusting her pale smooth skin and too much power in her step, and her gaurd dog, a former Russian soldier who sold out to the brat for a price neither Jim nor Sebastian wanted to know.

            Alex was oblivious to the danger of this child coming towards her,  but Jim did and rushed over to her side knife heavy in his pocket. "Andromeda, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company." Alex noticed the forced happiness in her Mum's voice and took in any information she could read off the other child.

            "Well we were in the neighborhood, and I thought it would be lovely to extend an olive branch to you and your family." Her voice was normal for a nine year old except for the soul crushing boredom that seemed to wrap around each syllable. Alex thought her terribly familiar but couldn't place the face. 

           "If Sherrinford wanted peace he should have extended the branch himself." Sebastian hissed at the child, eyes never leaving the Bulking blonde at her side. Ah that's where the face was from. The OTHER Holmes Brother. The one who was competition. Alex saw a slightly unnerving tilt of the girl's head  before a gun was heard cocking behind them and a dazzling smile lit up the ginger's round face. 

         "If Uncle Sherrinford wanted to have peace, he would've never made war, you daft pig." Her voice was lace soft and sugarcane sweet as the insult rolled off her small pink tongue in icicle branches. "Wouldn't hold a swine like you too the information, though. Never understood why Jimmy kept you around, a simple Neanderthal like you could hardly see his vision, and yet here you are, nearly hand in hand with him." 

         Jim noticeably bristled at her sickeningly sugary voice calling his husband a pig, twice. "At least MY Basher didn't throw our daughter to the wolves to save himself. Not like the fat lump of tea and poshness, that makes up yer, Da. He spit straight in yer face, and left you to be devoured, didn't'ee? Pity ya look, so much like 'em, you could've been beautiful." He spat the words out shifting effortlessly into his ' _Moriarty_ ' persona, complete with a vicious smirk as the girl's recoiled slightly. 

         "Mycroft Holmes did what he saw as necessary. I was a weakness, he rid himself of me. I don't blame him, nor hate him for his actions. As for my looks, I hardly think a imp should insult a queen, because he fears her. That's the quickest way to lose a head. Or daughter." She brought out a small silver handled pin and twirled it in between small gloved hands. "It would be such a pity, to kill her, though." Sebastian growled at her eyes still trained and waiting on the blonde at her side.  

         "Thought you wanted peace?" Jim said as he stepped in between her and Alex, shielding the former with his body. "People who want peace, don't go about threatening children and such."

         "Children's parents shouldn't arse around and get them threatened." She looked right through him straight at Alex. "It isn't fair to the babies, Jimmy, when we suffer because our parents are idiots. I mean you hate me, because Sherrinford blew up one of your little heroine villas. I hate her because she plays with fucking butterflies and doesn't have a care in the entire goldfish occupied world, and you just let her. You let her potential go to waste." The pin flashes before it hits the ground right I front of Alex's polished shoes. "I tried to be nice, Jimmy. I tried to do the kind thing, but you just got yourself screwed.Be nice to her and teach her how to kill me before I kill her." Another pin finds itself imbedded in soft ground to Alex's left. "Because I will kill her, James Moriarty.After you two wither away, I will cut her perfect little throat and dance on your graves covered in her blood." A third pin zips past Jim's calf and buries itself into Alex's thigh causing her to cry out and Jim to rush to her aid. Sebastian moved to grab Andromeda but was cut off as Carter pointed his gun at him. 

          "I really wouldn't, Moran." The heavy Russian accent was rough as he scooped up the too small 'demoness' keeping the smooth weapon on Sebastian. "We did come for peace, but all she knows is war. She gave you her deal now I suggest you take it. Teach that girl of yours to fight because Andromeda doesn't make idle threats." 

         Sebastian watched them walk away until they were visibly out of the way before turning to check on his family. "Is she alright! Alex, hunny, are you okay? She ain't poisoned is she?" They checked her over for any other damage aside from small gash in he thigh, before moving to pack up, and get her to on of Jim's doctors.  __

_Well there goes our normal company picnic._ Sebastian thought about her words as they got in the silver Rolls Royce, and came to a conclusion. She was a wild card, and she knew it. They needed to get on her side quickly or the war she starts will eat them Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are like keys. And in a world of locked doors the man with the key is king. Help to see me in a crown, please.


End file.
